Tease
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Kendall and Katelyn who play on-screen couple Kendall and Jo from the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush are lounging around on set after shooting when suddenly things get playfully heated up. Just imagine them both complaining about how tired they each are after a person snaps a pic and leaves. (For Semi Official One Shot Day) Contains some sexual references.


_**So this is something I wrote a while back and just wasn't sure when to post, but it's definitely a one-shot but it's kind of an imagine one-shot of Kendall and Katelyn from the cover picture (link here if unable to view: .tumblr 9d448af98aed75a78b9bf80ac2ab 6aff/tumblr_mgsqz53jEH1qhqlubo1_ ) It's for that Semi Official BTR One Shot Day aka today. Hope you guys like it. I advise you all to at least look at the picture before reading so you know what's going on. -xoxo Tak**_

_**P.S. I am starting a story blog on tumblr and the url is worries-and-stories but I haven't opened it for public use yet. If you want a sneak peak of it, just PM me and I'll give you the password. **_

* * *

Just imagine them both complaining about how tired they each are after the person snaps the pic and leaves:

Katelyn says to Kendall, "I can't move. I just want to sleep right here. I don't care if everyone's leaving. Sleep here with me Kendall."

"Of course." He replies. They relax back onto the pool chairs, staring up at the set ceiling.

"Look at how the set lights dull their shine for us." Katelyn jokes.

Kendall laughs. He has always found her sense of humor to be the most entertaining thing, aside from Logan and James'. They lie quietly a bit before Kendall sits back up. They can hear the last of the people getting off the set.

"Come one Kate, we should get going."

"No. I told you, I'm too tired." She whines.

Kendall gently places his hand on her thigh. "You know we can't stay."

"I'm not moving." She states firmly.

She places her hand over his. "You said you'd stay with me."

Kendall sighs. He has no valid argument to her response. "Alright. But if we get in trouble, I'm totally blaming you."

She giggles. "As if anyone would believe your bull Schmidt."

"Think you're punny eh?"

"Most definitely." She retorts. They both laugh.

Her hand is still on top of his, and she has no intention of removing it. His touch is comforting and reassuring she won't be left alone. Plus if he tries to runaway, she can pull him back. She uses her other hand to pull his chair towards hers so that they are closer.

Kendall feels uncomfortable having his hand still on her exposed thighs. He feels his heart pump faster, blood rushing. He hasn't been in such an intimate position with a girl since tour, and it's causing a great deal of pain. Katelyn's one of the most beautiful girls he knows. Having his hands on her was making him have some not so platonic thoughts and emotions.

He turns slightly to look at her. She's breathing slowly in a meditative state. He can feel her energy calming with every breath.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asks after a few seconds.

"I'm not." He lies.

"Your heartbeat betrays you Kendall." She breathes out. "It's faster than it was when I first touched your hand."

He doesn't speak. He doesn't know what to say.

"Is it because your hands are on me?" She questions lightly.

Kendall swallows hard. "Um maybe. Sorry."

"I should be the one who's sorry." She replies, turning to face him. Her hand doesn't move though.

Kendall looks at her. Her eyes reveal that she's not really sorry at all, but rather enjoying his panic.

"Why do you always seem so nervous when we're close?" She asks, smirk tugging at her lips. Her hand pushes Kendall's further up her leg.

"I'm-I'm not." He gulps.

"Are you sure?" She asks knowingly. "What if I did this?"

She glides his hand further up her thigh to the hem of her shorts.

"Um…" Kendall's heart beats faster. He's getting anxious. He knows she's toying with him, but he likes the way she's initiating this. "You probably shouldn't do that."

"And why not?" She inquires. She sees the temptation growing in his eyes, turning her on. Her heart too, races. This isn't like her. Not one bit. She's not the type of girl to do any of this, but she doesn't care. It's risky, dangerous, and everything that makes her go crazy. It's also tempting, hot, and oh so incredibly erotic. The taboo of it all makes her want it even more.

"You're a tease." He retorts, offended that she isn't pushing further.

"You think I'm a tease now?" She asks devilishly. She grabs him with her other hand and pulls him on top of her. She passionately kisses him while the hand on her thigh moves to his waist. She holds his waist against hers, motioning it to grind against her.

Kendall is pleasantly confused. His lower half was automatically adjusting to his new position. He could feel a bulge forming in his pants.

Katelyn giggled, also feeling it. She stops kissing him and gently pushes him off to the side. "You seem highly turned on."

Kendall's breathless. She has sucked all he has to say away in one, extremely passionate kiss. He tries to catch his breath, but she's already sitting up.

"I think it's time for us to leave." She tells him. She grabs her stuff and stands up.

"Wait!" He stops her. "That's it?"

"Well you called me a tease, so I thought it was only fair to show you what a tease really is." She states.

"But what about-"

She cuts him off.

"You didn't really think we'd go at it on set did you?" She chuckles.

He looks down, averting her eyes. Boy does he feel silly to have thought just that. He really likes Katelyn, he can feel that when they are together, but he knows better, yet he still wanted them to happen.

"I'm sorry to have led you on Kendall." She apologizes, sitting back down. "I thought we were just joking around, I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

He looks back up. "Nah, I knew you were messing with me."

She raises an eyebrow, not convinced.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you though I was for real!" He laughs.

She laughs with him, but knows he's lying. "Well then I guess we're even."

"K3 doesn't play to get even. He plays to win." Kendall says, getting up. His hard on has now depleted.

He walks over to Katelyn, offering her his hand to help her up. She accepts it, curious as to what he's going to do. He grabs his stuff and they both walk out. For a moment they act as if nothing has happened, but as soon as they reach their cars, Kendall turns her around and into his arms. He kisses the shell of her ear from behind her and proceeds to sensually kiss her whole neck slowly.

Goosebumps ran down her whole neck and body. She gasps slightly, relaxing into his touch. He slowly moves his lips her cheek and then to her lips, turning her around for better leverage. As soon as he knows he has her completely, he stops, breaking the kiss.

She gasps again. Her body is breathless like Kendall's had been. She can't move, paralyzed by Kendall's lips.

"Good night Katelyn." He smirks. He opens her car door for her and helps her in. She is still dazed, but gets in the car. He closes the door for her then enters his car. He gives her a wink before driving away.

"What just happened?" She wonders aloud to herself. After a few moments, she accepts her defeat.

"He's good." She says, starting the car and leaving the parking lot herself. "But now this means war."


End file.
